


heart sets us apart

by mm8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Celebrities, Fluff, M/M, RE: Peter, Tennis, Texting, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Peter and Tony attend Wimbledon much to Peter's dismay.





	heart sets us apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



**is victoria beckham there?**

  
  


Peter craned his head around the large crowd to find the woman. Most of the celebrities seemed to be sitting in the same areas around the stadium. No matter what section they sat in they were always in the first few rows. Was that a plus to being a celebrity? Peter was about to give up when he thought he saw her. An impossibly skinny woman with dark brown hair that was up in a stylish bun. She was wearing a simple black dress with lace trim. Was that Meryl Streep sitting next to her?

  
  


**Maybe? Why?**

  
  


**because she's hot and i want to know if she's there.**

  
  


**Does she look hot?**

  
  


Peter rolled his eyes at Michelle's text. He thought for a moment, before smiling at his idea. He squinted through his sunglasses as he titled his cell phone around to get a good look at the screen. It was a top of the line Stark Phone, but it was still a phone with an LED screen and it was complete shit to look at in the bright sun. Finally he found a good angle and thumbed across the keyboard using predictive text. 

  
  


**If you mean if she's bothered by this weather, then yes she's 'hot'.**

  
  


It was scorching in London. Peter thought that the UK was supposed to have mild summers, but this was just as bad as it was in New York. The high was 96 degrees Fahrenheit or 35 degrees Celsius. The sun was beating down on the crowd. The humidity was awful and made it seem like it was 110 degrees Fahrenheit instead. He'd had to dress in a nice pair of khakis and a polo shirt for the game. Now the clothing felt itchy and restrictive. He wanted to take off his shirt at the very least. Peter felt embarrassed that his polo was soaked through with sweat and the first set wasn't even over. He'd toed off his white converse soon after he'd sat down. So far nobody seemed to notice or care. He wished he had a hat to wear to give him some shade, but he'd noticed that there wasn't any other guys wearing hats. A sea of women wearing big floppy hats, but nothing for the men. He wondered if it was part of Wimbledon's weird unspoken but still expected-to-abide-by dress code. Tony had given him a high-tech mini fan to use at least. It was turned off for the moment and set on top of his shoes. It was hard to handle as he was texting Michelle. Speaking of which she hadn't replied to his clever text yet…

 

As is on cue his phone chimed. He heard a very loud and distinct  _ ahem _ , causing him to turn to see the old woman who was sitting next to Tony's empty seat. Her eyes were angry as she nodded to his phone. She pressed a finger to her lips. It took Peter a few seconds for his mind to catch up with her meaning. Right, you had to be quiet during tennis. Guess that applied to cell phones too. He mouthed "Sorry," and went through the settings and turned the notifications to vibrate. When he looked back at her, she'd turned her attention to the game below. 

  
  


**bitch.**

  
  


Peter held back a snort. He'd gotten the rise out of Michelle that he wanted. While he didn't get another text, he knew that she wasn't mad at him. Michelle probably had to get back to her shift at Midtown High. She was teaching English for summer school. The kids only had a fifteen minute break since the school day was only three hours long. Michelle had probably used up the break texting him. He sighed. That meant he was alone.

  
  


Peter looked around again to try and see if he could spot Tony. His boyfriend had squirrelled just as they had sat down in their seats when he spotted Natalie Dormer and leaped over seats to say hello. That was over twenty minutes ago. Peter wouldn't say that he felt abandoned  _ exactly. _ It was just that he didn't want to be there. He didn't like tennis, didn't understand the sport. It looked boring on TV and it was even more boring in person. What made it worse was than he knew Tony didn't actually want to be at Wimbledon either. He was only there to smooze and because Pepper told him he had to attend because it'd 'look good for his image' or some bullshit. Tony had _ begged _ for Peter to tag along too. Okay… maybe he did feel abandoned.

  
  


Peter shivered as his spidey-sense went off. It wasn't hardcore like it was when there was imminent danger. It was a soft buzz. He bit his lower lip in confusion. Why would his spidey-sense be going off at a tennis match at all places?

  
  


His phone vibrated in his hand, and he smiled down at his phone to see that May had sent him a text. He texted one handed as he used his other hand to block the sun from his eyes.

  
  


**How's Wimbledon?**

  
  


**Boring. I don't get tennis.**

  
  


**I remember a little. Mostly what I remember comes from a tennis instructor I had before I met Ben.**

  
  


**Gross. TMI.**

  
  


**Couldn't resist. Where's Tony?**

  
  


Peter blinked at the text. 

  
  


**Somewhere talking to other celebs. Why???**

  
  


**I'm watching the match on ESPN. The camera is aimed right at you and the commentators are talking about you.**

  
  


Goddamnit. He knew it was a possibility that he'd be talked about on TV, but he chalked it up to his anxiety, and getting worked up over nothing. Peter groaned and put his head down so none of the cameras could see his face anymore. They were only pointed at him because of his relationship with Tony, one that the public didn't know about. He didn't feel bad or like a dirty little secret because they kept their relationship private as possible. All of the Avengers knew, most of the celebrity circles Tony ran in already knew. The general public suspected their relationship, but weren't positive. Ned had told him there were Facebook groups, tumblrs, and even fan sites based on the possibility of their relationship. That was so creepy. Peter was grateful for the secrecy. He felt uncomfortable under all of the scrutiny. He wasn't like Tony who knew how to deal with reporters asking evasive questions and could charm any crowd. He didn't want random strangers knowing where he lived, where he worked, what his GPA at ESU was, who his family was, or what places he liked to frequent. All of the publicity was as natural to Tony as breathing. Peter was more than happy to be left alone. It was funny, he thought, that as Spider-Man he was happy to jump around and pose in front of cameras, but as regular Peter Parker he hated all of the attention.

  
  


**I'm sorry, sweetie. I thought you'd want to know.**

  
  


**It's fine… I'm glad you told me. I'll probably find out about it later from Pepper so I'm glad I can mentally prepare for that conversation. How are you?**

  
  


**Fine. The air conditioning broke for the whole building, but I'm dealing. But we're talking about you.**

  
  


**I'm *fine*. Really.**

  
  


**Tony should be with you.**

  
  


Peter hesitated before typing out his reply.

  
  


**I know.**

  
  


**He better make it up to you.**

  
  


**He will.**

  
  


**TMI!!!!!!**

  
  


**They've stopped talking about you, by the way.**

 

  
  
**K. Thanks. Love you, May.**

  
  


**I love you too.**

  
  
  


"Oh my God Natalie can  _ talk _ ."

  
  


Peter jumped as his boyfriend flopped down in his seat, letting out an exhausted sigh. He tapped Peter's shoulder and then gestured to the match. "So what's going on?"

  
  


Was he kidding? "How should I know?" His tone came off a little more irriatble than he intended.

  
  


"Wait a sec." Tony took off his sunglasses and eyed him up and down. A deep frown crossed his face. "I left you alone. That was my bad. I'm sorry."

  
  


Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay. It's fine."

  
  


"No it's not. There's something else. What else is bothering you?"

  
  


Damnit, Tony could always read him. "I was texting with May. She's watching the game from home and while you were gone they were filming me and the commentators were talking about us."

  
  


Tony cursed under his breath. "They shouldn't have done that. Pepper is going to be so mad." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't ideal. I know none of this is fair on you and your privacy. I never…" he trailed off for a moment. "I never…. If you want them to 

  
  


"Hey, stop." Peter grasped one of Tony's hands and placed it in his lap. "I hate all of the publicity, but I love being with  _ you _ . You've been amazing, and accommodating. I know where your mind is going. Stop thinking that I'd be happier if I wasn't in the public eye, if I wasn't with you. Yeah, I hate it, but you're worth every second of it." He stayed silent until Tony looked him in the eyes. "Okay?"

  
  


"Okay," he whispered.

  
  


Tony squeezed his hand, and Peter squeezed back.


End file.
